The present invention relates to tool support assemblies for presenting to a user tools typical for working on the underside of an automotive vehicle after the vehicle is raised on a hydraulic or other type of lift.
Undercarriage work facilitated by a hydraulic lift is a daily occurrence in automotive repair establishments. Some of the most repeated tasks involve removal and replacement of standard size nuts and bolts. Unfortunately, the mechanic is presented with tools located a safe distance from the periphery of the raised vehicle, such distance being maintained so that the tools and their electrical or compressed air connections do not interfere with the raising or lowering of the vehicle. The mechanic moves many times back and forth from the periphery or undercarriage of the vehicle to obtain tools and supplies to work on the raised vehicle in those locations. There is a need for a device that will eliminate much of that mechanic motion, thereby reducing repair time on a vehicle.